


It All Happens Here

by MissChrisDaae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Jane Foster, F/M, Fluff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (background) - Freeform, Jane Foster Loves Science, M/M, Minor Sif/Thor (Marvel), Odin's A+ Parenting, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her very first year of teaching, Jane Foster gets an unusual bonus in the form of one of her students' extremely attractive father.</p><p>Single dad and his daughter's kindergarten teacher au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Happens Here

“Be good, alright?” Jane looked down from hanging the mobile in the center of the room to see a burly blond guy kissing a little blonde girl on the top of the head. The dad was, as her cousin Darcy would put it, pretty cut, muscles practically bulging out of the red v-neck t-shirt he was wearing. That mixed with the little braids in his hair made him look both really badass and really cute. “I’ll be back to pick you up at one.”

“Okay, Daddy!” the little girl giggled, kissing his bearded cheek and waving as he walked away.

“Hi, sweetie.” Jane climbed down and put away the stepladder she’d been using. “What’s your name?”

“Tessa,” the girl lisped, tugging on one of her own little blonde braids.

“Hey there, Tessa. Why don’t you go sit over there—” she pointed to the only empty seat that was left. “And we’ll get started. My name is Dr. Jane Foster, but you can all call me Miss Jane.”

“You don’t look like a doctor,” one of the boys blurted out. “Are you gonna give us shots?”

“I’m not that kind of doctor.” Jane sighed. “What’s your name?”

“Teddy.”

“Okay, Teddy, can you look over at the big poster that says RULES and tell me what’s next to number one, please?”

The little blond boy frowned as he looked it over. “Don’t talk without… raising your hand.”

“Thank you, Teddy.  I want you all to remember that, and I’ll be going over all the rules in a minute, but first, we’re going to get to know each other better. So, like I said, you can all call me Miss Jane.” A little hispanic girl raised her hand. “Yes?”

“What kind of doctor are you, Miss Jane?”

“I’m an astrophysicist. That means I study how space works.”

“Cool,” the entire class breathed.

Jane grinned at their reaction. “Yes, it is pretty cool. Now, how about we go around and introduce ourselves?” Internally, she was relieved there were only eight of them. She wasn’t really ready for more than that on her first year.

* * *

As he’d promised, Thor was there to pick Tessa up promptly at one. His daughter ran out of the school, her blonde hair sparkling with silver star shaped glitter in her hair. “Daddy!” she yelled, jumping into the back seat and flinging her arms around his shoulders from the back.

“Hey, princess, how was school?”

“My teacher makes space bridges!” Tessa told him proudly.

“Space bridges?” Thor repeated.

“Uh-huh!”

“Well, that’s pretty cool.” Thor looked out the window at the pretty brunette who was pushing a silver haired boy over towards his parents’ car. “Is she going to show you how?”

“She says we have to go to college before we can do that,” Tessa replied, sitting back down and buckling her seatbelt. “But she’s taking us to the planetarium in three weeks, if I get my permission slip signed. Will you sign it, Daddy?”

“Let’s get you home first. How does pizza for dinner sound? We can watch _The Little Mermaid_ while we eat.”

“Can I sing along with Ariel?”

“Don’t you always?”

* * *

“Careful, careful, careful…” Jane tried to maintain her balance on the step stool as she restapled the poster of Betelgeuse. “Crap!” she screamed as the stool shifted and she started falling backwards.

“Careful.” She hit against a wall of solid muscle and looked up to see Tessa Borson’s father smiling down at her. “Glad I came by, you wouldn’t have wanted to hit your head on those tiles.”

“Thanks…” Jane got her footing back, still staring up at him. _God, he’s tall._ “I really should get that thing fixed.”

“You’re handling eight five-year-olds. I think you have a lot on your plate.” He grinned at her, holding out his hand. “Thor Borson.”

“Jane Foster.” She took it and shook firmly. “Tessa’s dad, right? She’s amazing, such a great kid.”

“I think so too.” He laughed again, a ton of smile crinkles forming by his eyes. “But I think I get a free pass, since she’s _my_ kid.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Jane’s phone rang at her hip, the stupid rap tone Darcy had picked, the one Jane never had the time to change. “Oh… sorry, one second.” She pulled out the phone and answered the call. “Hello?”

“Jane?”

“Steve, hey!”

“Hi. Look, I’m sorry, but I have to cancel chaperoning on the planetarium trip tomorrow. Bucky had a relapse and I need to take care of him before we have a session with his doctor.”

“Oh…” Jane sank down into one of the beanbag chairs. “Is everything going to be okay? How’s he doing now?”

“Resting. It’s pretty bad.”

“Okay, you take care of him. I’ll talk to Maria about another chaperone. Bye, Steve.” She hung up and slid the phone back into her pocket. “God. Great. Just what I needed.”

“Everything okay?” Thor asked.

“We’re supposed to go to the planetarium tomorrow, and I just lost my second chaperone.”

“Can you get another?”

“Not a teacher, they need to give notice…” Jane rubbed her forehead. “This is bad. The kids have been looking forward to this all month, I can’t cancel, it’ll break their hearts.”

“What about a parent?”

“Are you offering?” she asked, trying to smile.

“If you need me to, I can. I’m self-employed.”

“Okay, you’re a godsend.” Jane stood up, brushing her hair out of her face. “You’ll need to go to the main office and get cleared by Maria Hill, the principal. Can you do that, or is Tessa waiting for you?”

“She’s on a playdate with Kate, but she left her lunchbox here, so I came to get it. I have time.”

“Thank you. Thank you _so much_ , you have no idea how much this helps.” She smiled up at him a little more easily now. “Make sure you get a parking pass too, so your car can stay here when you come here tomorrow.”

“No problem. Anything else?”

“I don’t think so…” Jane shouldered her bag, pulling out one of her business cards, and passed it over. “Call me if you have anything you want to ask me, but I should warn you, I’m going to be in the lab most of tonight, so my phone’ll be off.”

“Working on the space bridge?”

Jane blushed. “Tessa told you about that?”

“She won’t stop talking about it. To her, you’re the most amazing thing since her uncle started doing magic tricks around her.”

“You’re serious?”

“Of course.”

“Oh. Um… well… I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

Thor had to keep Tessa in the backseat of the car until he’d finished parking and gotten out of the car himself. Jane was standing about fifty feet away, trying to get the other seven kids into order next to a short bus.

“Stay with your buddy— Tommy, _stand still_. Kate, put down the stick! Oh… good, you’re here.”

“Hi, Mr. Thunderman!” Cassie yelled, waving wildly.

“Hey, Cassie.” Thor grinned, letting go of Tessa’s hand and letting his daughter run to her friends. Jane grinned at him with a _really_ expression on her face.

“Mr. Thunderman?” she repeated.

“Mr. Borson is my father. Technically, my last name should be Odinson,” he explained. “My family did the old patronymics thing, but then immigration changed that. So most of Tessa’s friends call me Mr. Thunderman.”

“I’m never calling you anything else again,” Jane giggled. “Okay, guys, two lines, stay with your buddy. Tessa, you and America take the back with Thunderman.”

“Mr. Thunderman,” Cassie corrected.

“Mr. Thunderman,” confirmed Jane. “Now, who wants to tell Mr. Thunderman the rules for today? Eli?”

“We stay with our buddy. We listen to you and Mr. Thunderman. Go when we have bathroom breaks, even if we don’t have to.” Eli listed proudly. “If there’s an emergency, we tell you immediately.”

“Good job, Eli. Now, everybody file in before we’re late.” Thor watched Jane shepherd the kids onto the bus with expert precision, and he followed her in as the doors closed. “Butts on seats, butts on seats by the time I get to to five. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.” Every single one of the children did as they were told, Tessa and America sitting two rows directly behind the driver’s seat, Jane having taken the first row. “That means you too, Mr. Thunderman. Right next to me.”

“He’ll squish you!” one of the boys shouted from the back.

“Teddy,  sit back down,” Jane scolded. “Mr. Thunderman is not going to squish me.” Thor sank down into the seat next to Jane, relieved that she was right, and petite enough that he wasn’t going to make her uncomfortable.

“You’ve really got a good hand on them,” he complimented, unsure of what else to say.

“That’s because I charge them for rule breaking.” Jane pulled a peanut butter jar out of her bag. The label had been scratched off and replaced with a tape one that read _It Doesn’t Pay to Misbehave_. “There’s a system. A quarter for inappropriate language and any other misdemeanors, with one exception, fifty cents for repeated infractions after the third time, and if it gets physical, there’s a dollar, and a call home.”

“Oh, so you’re one of those types.”

“One of what types?”

“Order and discipline, no fun at all,” he teased lightly.

“Watch it, Thunderman, I’ll space bridge you into another dimension,” she retorted impishly.

“She can be like Uncle Loki when she wants to be,” Tessa chirped over their shoulder. “But I think she’s actually cooler. Don’t tell Uncle Loki.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Thor reached up and ruffled his daughter’s hair. “Now sit down. If we hit a bump, I don’t want you flying forward.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

In the back, the other kids had started a round of Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on The Wall, and Tessa and America joined in.

“Oh, god…” Jane pulled out a bottle of aspirin and examined it before stuffing it back in her bag. “I really shouldn’t self medicate in front of them, but that song… ugh.”

“You don’t like it?”

“Takes me back to camp bus rides. Which I _never_ wanted to be on. Science kids do not belong in places with soccer balls, mosquitos and tree roots.”

“Oh, come on, the tree roots grow on you.”

“Literally.” They both burst out laughing and started swapping stories of childhood horrors as the bus bounced along.

* * *

“So, why the hell aren’t you dating him?”

“Darcy, I’m trying to focus on these readings, I have Parents’ Night tonight, and I have to get this done beforehand.” Jane kept hacking away at her keyboard, trying to resolve the data in front of her.

“Jane, he sounds perfect for you. He likes dogs, he’s good-looking, he’s tall, from the looks of Facebook, he’s pretty cut—”

“You’re on his Facebook?” Jane shrieked. “Darcy! Are you crazy?”

“Hey, I’m only getting what I can from the non-friend profile, but damn, those arms. And he’s got a nice smile.”

Thor _did_ have a nice smile, but Jane was trying desperately to focus. Irritated enough, she slammed her laptop shut. “You know what? I’m going to go home in the evening for once and try to get an hour or two of sleep before I have to meet the parents.”

That ended up being a lie. Instead, Jane spent the entire time pawing through her closet, looking for something nice to wear and, for the first time, wishing she didn’t prefer practicality over fashion. The kids didn’t care if she wore jeans and flannel shirts, but the parents were going to expect more from her. Finally, she located the pencil skirt she’d worn when she’d graduated, along with a nicer blouse and a pair of ankle boots that might have been Darcy’s. She dressed quickly and actually paid some attention to her hair for once, even putting on a little blush and mascara before heading back to the school.

Parents’ Night was not something she’d been looking forward to, but she really had no other choice. So, she set up the cookie platter and sodas she’d bought and waited for the parents to show up. To her delight, Thor was the first one to arrive, but her heart dropped down into her stomach when she saw the gorgeous raven-haired amazon who was coming in after him. The hazel eyes were unmistakable, Jane saw them every day on Tessa. The woman was her mother.

* * *

“Are you going to ask her out or not?” Thor looked at Sif in shock and dropped the car keys, making her snort. “Come on, Thor, an idiot could’ve seen the way you were looking at her, let alone the woman who dated you for four years _and_ had your kid.”

“She’s a _friend_ , Sif. And Tessa’s teacher.”

“And you’re crushing on her harder than a dopey middle schooler. Come on, Thor, when was the last time you actually dated anyone? Tessa’s been the only woman in your life since she was born.”

“You say that like there’s something wrong with it.”

Sif bent down and picked up the keys, stuffing them into the inside pocket of her leather jacket. “I’m not letting you go anywhere until you’ve gone back inside and asked her out. I’ll pay the babysitter for overtime. Now go on.”

“And this is why we never got married.”

“Right. You couldn’t handle me.” Sif gave him a friendly but forceful slap on the butt. “Go get her, big man.”

“Alright, I’m going!” he grumbled, punching her on the arm in retaliation before heading back inside. Jane was cleaning up the soda cans, her hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. “Need some help?”

“I can manage,” Jane said coolly, not even looking up at him. “You should go, you don’t want to keep your wife waiting.” She crushed one of the cans and threw it in the recycling with uncharacteristic aggression.

“My… wife?” Thor frowned, slowly piecing together the situation. “Wait, you think… Oh, God, Jane, Sif and I aren’t married, we’re not even together!”

“You’re not?” Jane broke her staring match with the cans, her brown eyes going to his face. “But I thought… Okay, thank God, for a minute, I thought—”

“So, if I asked you out for coffee tomorrow afternoon, would you say yes?”

“Would I… I mean… um… Saturdays are usually when I… I mean yes! Yes, I would, absolutely!” Jane blushed. “There’s a great little café by Culver, we could meet there around two, maybe?”

“That’d be great.” Thor grinned at her. “I’ll see you then.” He wasn’t entirely sure what he was meant to do now. Kiss her on the cheek? Hug her? Shake hands? “Um… bye.”

“Yeah… bye…”

* * *

“You don’t see any problem with this?”

“Erik, Thor’s a good guy. You met him, remember? At the planetarium?” Jane pointed out.

“I think it’s great that she’s dating, period,” Darcy interjected.

“I’m talking about the child, Darcy. I don’t believe it’s entirely appropriate for a teacher to be dating the parent of one of her students.”

“There’s no rule against it, Erik, as long as I don’t start favoring Tessa because of it,” Jane insisted.

“Be sure to—”

“Darcy, get your mind out of the gutter, this is _just_ coffee.”

“I was just gonna say to be sure to get a second date. God, I don’t _only_ think about sex, Jane. Jeez.”

“No, just ninety percent of the time.”

“Hey, this could be the first time you get laid in _years_ , I think that’s something to celebrate.”

“Shut up, oh my God, shut _up._ Do you even hear yourself?”

“You’re the one with a social life on the critical list!”

“There isn’t enough aspirin in the world to deal with the two of you when you get like this,” Erik muttered.

“I’m sorry, Erik. She heard about my plans and I couldn’t keep her out of the apartment. She has a spare key so she can feed Tycho.” From his hutch in the corner, Jane’s pet rabbit twitched his nose at the mention of his name. “Not now, sweetie. It’s nearly two. Mommy’s got to go.” She grabbed her purse and jacket and headed for the door. “I promise I’ll get you the data by tomorrow night, Erik. Darcy, be sure to lock up. Bye!”

Early October had provided her with an absolutely gorgeous day, clear skies, warm weather, and the leaves turning a million gorgeous colors. All of which, she realized as she approached the café, suited Thor _really_ well.

He was waiting for her outside, his blonde hair pulled back at his neck again, and wearing a brick red topcoat over a grey v-neck and snugly fitting dark jeans and worn brown boots.  The overall image was something out of a very rugged Old Spice commercial. “You look lovely,” he told her, smiling widely. “Shall we go in?”

* * *

_“They ruled for 80 years. But no man can live forever, except he who possesses the heart of a star, and Yvaine had given hers to Tristan completely. When their children and grandchildren were grown, it was time to light the Babylon Candle. And they still live happily ever after….”_

“Wow… That was amazing.” Thor set down the popcorn bowl as the credits started rolling. “I may have to show Tessa.”

“I’m thinking of having it be our movie day, but it’s PG-13. I might have to give notice.”

“Well, you’ve got me on board.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little rectangular box he’d gotten wrapped earlier that day. “And on a completely different note, happy birthday.”

“Thor, you didn’t have to—”

“I know. I wanted to. Go on.”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Come on. Please? If not, I’ll just save it for Christmas.”

“Okay, okay, fine.” She took the box from him, neatly sliding her finger under the tape and unfolding the paper without a single tear. Her brown eyes widened in alarm when she saw the dark black box. “Please tell me you didn’t—”

“It’s not that,” he reassured her, hiding his own shock that she thought they were that far three weeks into dating. And then he started wondering if they would be able to go that distance, and realized that he actually wanted to. Jane’s gasp broke his thoughts.

“They’re beautiful!”  The two white crystal studded star shaped hair pins glittered softly in the glow of the tv screen. “Oh, my god, Thor, thank you, I…” She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. She tasted like vanilla cupcakes and buttered popcorn.

“You’re welcome,” he murmured as they pulled away. And then he kissed her again, a new idea in the back of his mind.

* * *

“Thanksgiving? You’re kidding.”

“I swear, no lie!”

“Oh, Jane, you two are getting majorly serious!” Darcy crowed over her strawberry daiquiri.

“Come on, don’t make such a big deal out of it,” Jane mumbled, twisting a bit of her pretzel off and mashing it between her fingers.

“I think it’s impressive,” Natasha said dryly. “I thought you were sworn off men after Doc Brown dumped you.”

“ _Blake_ , Nat. His name was Donald Blake,” corrected Jane, grimacing at the mention of her ex.

“But Thor’s not even in the same species, Thor’s more like Prince Fucking Charming,” Darcy gloated as she drained her drink in one gulp. “She’s so into him! One kiss and lookit how she’s blushing! They haven’t even had sex yet!”

“ _Darcy!_ ”

“Darcy’s comments about your sex life aside, Jane, I think this is cause for celebration,” Steve agreed. “He could be your one—”

“Seriously? You _just_ asked Bucky last week, and all of a sudden, you’re all about soulmates and destiny?”

“You’re just jealous, Nat,” Bucky scoffed, touching Steve’s hand with his prosthetic one, the engagement ring glinting subtly in the bar’s dim light.

“Right, because with the way the two of you look at each other, I ever had a chance,” Natasha deadpanned. “Darce, don’t look now, but the blond guy with the hearing aid and shades is checking you out.”

“Oh, sign me up.” Darcy plumped up her chest, ruffled her hair and hopped off her stool, sauntering away, Natasha following her smugly and leaving Jane with Bucky and Steve.

“Do you really think Thor and I have a shot?”

“If this punk can want me after all the crap I’ve put him through, why not?” Bucky smirked.

“Jerk,” Steve muttered back playfully. “But he does sound like an amazing guy, Jane. And if he’s invited you to Thanksgiving, he pretty clearly likes you a lot. It’s a big step.”

“Oh, god, now I feel even more nervous, thank you very much, Steve.” She stuffed the mangled piece of pretzel in her mouth, chewing miserably.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. If not, you’ll bounce back, like the tough girl we know you are.”

“Okay, come on, you.” Bucky pulled him up. “We’ve got to get you all your doses for the night.”

“You’re abandoning me, too now? Oh, real classy.”

“We’ll be right back once I get the squirt doped up, Jane, and then we can go back to being your gay best friends.”

“Bucky, that’s not fair. Jane’s been a huge support to me.”

“Okay, okay, fine, now come on. Before your lungs close up, or you pass out, or—”

“I get it, I get it, shut up! I’m coming!”

“Save the bedroom talk for when you’re in private, soldiers,” Jane teased, rolling her eyes as she kept shoveling the pretzel in her mouth.

* * *

“Tessa’s _teacher_?”

“Loki, she’s an amazing woman, I think you’ll really like her,” Thor argued, setting down his beer as he looked at his adopted brother.

“From what you and Tessa have told me, I’m sure I will, _that’s_ not what I’m concerned about. Did you think _at all_ about how your father is going to react to you having her as your date for _Thanksgiving_?”

“I’m hosting this year, I think that qualifies me to invite anyone I like.”

“You two are still pissing over the fact that you and Sif had Tessa out of wedlock, and he loves that kid. I’m just saying, it might be a better idea to invite her out to a nice dinner on Sunday.”

“Her cousin’s going to Hawaii, and her mentor will be in Sweden, she doesn’t have anyone else to spend Thanksgiving with.”

“Sucker…” Loki muttered haughtily, checking his phone before going back to the forms in front of him.

“Don’t act so high and mighty. I’m not the one who married my high school sweetheart a week after graduation.”

“Sigyn and I happen to have been very mature eighteen year olds.”

“Right,” Thor scoffed, taking another swig of beer and picked up a deck of cards from the coffee table, dealing out a round of solitaire. “That’s why you got married in Vegas.”

“Does Jean—”

“ _Jane_.”

“Whatever. Does she know about Sif?”

“Of course she does, we cleared all that up on the first date.”

“The first date.”

“Yes.”

“Which was in October.”

“What’s your point?”

“It took you _three years_ to invite Sif over at all. Don’t you think you’re moving too fast?”

“Again, _you_ married your high school sweetheart, I don’t see why you get to judge me.”

“Thor, I’m serious. How much do you really know about this woman?”

“Do you want to quiz me?” Thor retorted, moving the ace of hearts above the line of cards.

“Fine. Middle name.”

“Isabel.”

“Birthday.”

“The seventeenth of October.”

“Family?”

“Mother lives in London. Father died when she was six.”

“Pets?”

“A rabbit she named after Tycho Brahe.”

“Favorite movie?”

“ _Stardust_.”

“Music?”

“David Bowie fan.”

“Song?”

“ _Your Song_ , Elton John.”

“Any allergies?”

“No.”

“Favorite food style?”

“Homestyle American diner food.”

“Disgusting.”

“Run out of questions, then?”

“I’m in no mood to keep dealing with your stubbornness, especially given I have to pick up the twins from karate class. Sigyn got held up at the studio.”

“New showcase?”

“Opening next week. She’s working around the clock.”

“Oh, so the real reason you’re so pissed is because you haven’t been able to bang your wife,” Thor teased.

“Shut up.”

* * *

“Hi, Miss Jane!”

“Hi, Tessa! I love that dress, very pink.” Jane set down the white covered dish she was holding on a wooden bench and shrugged out of her black peacoat, revealing the dark blue dress that fell just above her knees with swirls of white and blue that looked a lot like stars. As a finishing touch, the pins Thor had given her for her birthday were clipped in her loose brown hair.

“I like yours too!” Tessa snatched the coat up.

“Oh, no, Tessa, it’s okay, I can—”

“It’s hospitality, you’ve gotta let me!” the kindergartener insisted.

“Hospitality. Big word.”

“Grandma taught me,” Tessa told her proudly as she hung the coat on the hook and pulled Jane out of the front hall and into the kitchen, barely giving Jane time to grab her contribution. Sif was pulling dishes out of a cabinet while Thor stared into the oven, but he looked up and beamed the minute he saw Jane.

“You look stellar,” he told her, pointing to the clips in her hair.

“That was terrible,” Sif scolded, smacking him on the arm and making Jane and Tessa giggle. “Great to see you again, Jane.”

“You too." Jane smiled before turning holding out the dish. “Thor, I brought something, I hope it’s okay… baked brie.”

“You just became my new favorite person,” Sif blurted gleefully. “Is it still warm?”

“I took it out right before I drove here.”

“Give it here, I’ll put it in the oven, see if we can’t get it a little gooier.”

“I like the way you think.” Jane passed over the brie to Sif just as the doorbell rang again. “How many people are coming here today?”

“Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Loki and Auntie Sigyn and Váli and Narvi!” Tessa  replied happily.

“Oh…” Jane let out a little squeak. “The whole family, then?”

“Just about. Tessa, get the door.”

“Okay, Daddy!” Tessa ran off and Sif grabbed Jane by the arm, pulling her into the powder room and closing the door behind them.

“You okay?”

“I’ve never met a guy’s family like this. I’m a little freaked.”

“Look, it’ll be great. I mean, every family has its problems, but you can handle it. The main problem is his dad. And even Odin’s a nice guy… if you can get on his good side.”

“You say that like you haven’t done that.”

“He’s never really forgiven me for having Thor’s kid without marrying him and then going off to join the Army. Old fashioned kind of guy.”

Jane hoped that wasn’t code for _conservative._ She didn’t want to deal with that kind of crap. “Thanks…”

“Not a problem. You look out for my kid, it’s the least I can do.”

“I get paid for it, you don't have to thank me.”

"Oh, don't be like that. Now come on, let's get out of here before everyone thinks _we're_ the couple.” Jane decided she liked Sif even more now. For Thor's ex, and the mother of his child, she was actually really laid back and accepting of Jane, and had a good sense of humor. Though the fact that she was a former Air Force pilot was still a little intimidating. As they left the powder room, Sif pushed her against the wall, just as two little boys with jet black hair attempted to tackle her. Sif grabbed them both by their collars and pulled them up in the air. “Alright, you little animals, that’s enough.”

“Uncle! Uncle!” the boys screamed, kicking uselessly as Sif held them and Jane gawked at her upper body strength.

“Sif, put them down,” a pretty brunette lady laughed as she walked up and kissed Sif on the cheek before turning to Jane. “You must be Jane, it’s lovely to meet you. I’m Sigyn. Those two little demons are Váli and Narvi. They’re in the fourth grade.”

“Hi.” Jane smiled sheepishly as she peeled away from the wall and shook Sigyn’s hand. “You’re Loki’s wife, right?”

“That I am. And, speaking of my husband, he’s in the living room, Sif, I believe he needs his yearly pounding from you as well.”

“You know me so well.” Sif let go of the boys and strode back towards the kitchen. The twins took off, yelling Tessa’s name, and Sigyn laughed.

“Children really are a blessing and a curse….”

“Tell me about it. I have eight of them from nine to one five days a week, and that is enough for me.”

“SUCKER!” Sif yelled, a man’s shout of pain punctuating her speech. Jane walked into the kitchen to see Sif giving a _noogie_ of all things, to a skinny, pale black-haired guy and Thor smirking from the bar with a drink in hand.

“So… glad… you didn’t… marry her…” the black haired guy choked out, a hint of a British accent in his speech. Sif released her grip and he straightened, smoothing down his slick hair.  “So, this is the infamous Dr. Jane Foster, is it? What do you think, darling?”

“I like her,” Sigyn answered, walking over to kiss her husband’s cheek. “How long did it take Sif to get you this time, hmm?”

“Forty-five seconds.” He extended a hand for Jane to shake. “Loki Vetur.”

“Not Borson?” Jane asked in confusion as she gripped Loki’s hand. Did he and Thor share a mother, but not a father?

Loki’s pale green eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line, about to answer when “he’s adopted,” was blurted out by Thor. Loki sighed in exasperation.

“The very soul of tact. This is why _I’m_ the lawyer.”

“Lawyer? Wow, cool,” Jane babbled, trying to diffuse the situation. “What school? Harvard? Yale?”

“Oxford.” Well, that explained the accent. “I’m licensed to practice in both the United Kingdom and here.” His tone was incredibly superior and made Jane feel like she needed to one up him by mentioning her double major in astrophysics and education from Culver, and her master’s in engineering from MIT and Ph.D. in astrophysics from Harvard.

“Jane, do you want to do the honors?” Sif held up the brie dish in oven-mitt covered hands. “You brought it after all.”

“Oh… yeah, of course, just get a plate for it,” Jane’s shoulders slumped in relief as she followed Sif back into the kitchen and the doorbell rang again.

“That’ll be Mom and Dad.” Thor put down his drink, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll get it.”

* * *

“He’s out on the patio,” Loki muttered in Thor’s ear as he passed over one of the dirty dishes. Thor glanced up to look through the window and saw his brother was right.

“He wants to see me?”

“Like he does every major holiday.”

“Ah, dammit.”

“Language, Thor,” Frigga scolded from the table where she was cutting slices of blueberry pie for her grandchildren. “Think of the example you set.”

“Who wants to play ‘No Hands’?” Sif interrupted, holding up a can of whipped cream. “Jane, shall we initiate you?”

“Initiate?”

“Boys, hold her down.”

“Do not break my girlfriend!” Thor warned as he walked out onto the patio with an extra cup of coffee for his father. Inside, Jane was being held in place as Sif filled her mouth with whipped cream to the point where it was spilling out and the children chanted _no hands, no hands._ “Can’t you come inside?”

“Are you done insulting Sif?” Odin asked sharply, taking a long drag of the cigar he was smoking.

Thor’s grip tightened on the mugs. “Dad, not this again. Not this year, _please._ ” He took a deep breath and set one of the mugs down on the arm of his father’s chair. “I’m going back inside to spend some time with the people who are actually being pleasant. If you want to check your attitude and join us, I’d love that. If not, feel free to stay out here.”

“Thor—”

“My house, my rules, Dad.” Thor walked back inside to find Jane had taken the whipped cream and was now filling Tessa’s mouth. “No Hands going well?”

Tessa called out a garbled response to his question, spraying the fluffy white topping all over her face and Frigga sighed. “Really, Thor, now she’s made a mess.”

“She’s a kid, Mom, they make messes.”

“Yeah, but you made her lose the game,” Jane scolded, grabbing a napkin and wiping Tessa’s face clean. “Wait. Oh my god, Sigyn, go back a channel.” She walked into the living room, eyes lighting up at the TV. Thor put a hand on Tessa’s shoulder and guided her in to see Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman on the screen.

 

_My gift is my song... and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words..._

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

 

_I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss_

_Well some of these verses, well they,_

_They've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

 

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen_

 

Even when it was being covered by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jane’s favorite remained constant. Thor let go of Tessa’s hand and walked over to tap Jane on the shoulder, she looked up at him in surprise, especially when she saw that he was holding out his hand. “Care to dance?” he asked, grinning at her. Giggling, Jane took his hand and let him spin her under his arm.

“Not good enough!” Loki quipped from his place on the sofa next to Sigyn. “You’re going to do that, you have to sing, too.”

“Sing! Sing! Sing!” the twins chorused, their faces stained purple from the pie.

“Oh, come on—”

“Please, Daddy!”

“Majority rules,” Sif smirked. “Go on, Thor. Sing.”

Jane was blushing just as vividly as Thor was sure he was as he started turning with her in a circle, like they were at a middle school dance. When the chorus came back on, Thor leaned down, singing softly in her ear so that nobody else could hear.

 

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

As the last few chords died away, Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him in front of everyone. Sif and Tessa let out identical whistles, they way they always did when the team they were cheering for scored. As Jane pulled away, Thor saw the twins feigning gagging, and Sigyn cuddling up against Loki as he kissed the top of her head. And his mother was sitting in the love seat with his father, who, oddly enough, looked just a touch less ill-tempered than when Thor had left him on the patio.

* * *

“So, what are you getting him for Christmas?” Darcy snapped her gum.

“That’s why we’re at the mall, isn’t it?” Jane pointed out irritably as they kept walking. “After the hairpins, I want it to be something special, especially since his birthday’s not until April. And I’ve never done a relationship like this one before.”

“You’re in love, Janie.”

“Shut up, I am not. You can’t love someone after dating them only eleven weeks.”

“Uh, you’re _keeping count_?”

“You don’t keep track of your relationships’ running times?”

“Of course not, that’s what makes them shorter!” Darcy snorted. “Why not just get him a gift card?”

“Because nothing is more impersonal than a gift card.”

“Okay, fine, so what does he like?”

Jane was about to answer when her phone rang. _Your mother is the only other woman for me, little miss magic, whatcha gonna be?_ Her mother was calling. “One sec.” Jane held up a finger, answering the call. “Mum?”

“Darling, how is everything? I’m so sorry I haven’t called recently.”

“Don’t worry about it, international calls are expensive. Listen, Mum, you’ve actually got perfect timing, I need your help.”

“You cannot be serious!” Darcy squawked.

“Was that Darcy?”

“Yes, Mum.”

“Give her my love after you hang up. Now, what’s the matter?”

“I’ve been dating this really great guy, and I’m not sure about what to get him for Christmas.”

“Oh, goodness. How long?”

“Eleven weeks.” _Nerd,_ Darcy mouthed, and Jane rolled her eyes before going on. “He’s so sweet, Mum, I think you’d love him.”

“I promise not to steal him then. I’d say give him something a little more personal, nothing overly grand. Perhaps an album by a band he’s fond of. Your dad used to love making mix tapes.”

“Mum, that was the seventies.”

“The point still stands. Make sure it’s something that shows you know him. Oh, good Lord, I’ve got to go, there’s been a new development down at the lab. I’m sorry, dear—”

“Don’t worry about it. I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

Jane disconnected, looking back at Darcy. “Sorry. So anyway. He’s an architect, maybe a biography of one he really admires—”

“Oh, just go shopping for him on your own,” Darcy grumbled. “I can’t deal with you when you’re this sappy, and I’ve got my own shopping to do. Right after I go to Cinnabon.”

“Mum sends her love!” Jane called after her. That was when she caught sight of exactly the right place to go.

* * *

“Daddy. Daddy, wake up, the doorbell’s ringing.” Thor rubbed the sleep from his eyes to see Tessa poking his shoulder. “Daddy, come on, get up!”

“What?” Thor glanced over at the clock and grimaced a little. Quarter to twelve. Great. He’d overslept, and Jane would probably be over at any minute, if she wasn’t already at the door, so they could go to the faculty holiday party. “Okay, okay, Tessa, I’m getting up, you go get dressed…” Tessa darted off, and he stumbled out of bed, grabbing a pair of slacks and a long sleeved blue shirt and pulling them on quickly as he headed downstairs.

Jane was standing at the door, holding a laundry hamper that was covered in a large red blanket, and wearing jeans, a puffy black jacket, and a plaid scarf around her neck, snowflakes in her hair. Quickly, Thor pushed open the door, letting her inside. “I am _so_ sorry, Jane, I forgot to set my alarm—”

“It’s fine,” she promised, setting down the basket on the floor. “I was actually thinking we could skip the party. I brought your present, and I don’t think you’re going to want to leave when you see what it is.”

Thor racked his brain, trying to think of where he’d left the glass snowdrop necklace he’d bought her, then stopped when he saw the blanket move. “Jane… what’s in there?”

She shook her head, beaming at him as she sat down on the floor. “That’s not how it works, silly. Go on, take a look.”

Cautiously, Thor bent down and lifted the blanket, revealing a little yellow puppy curled up in the blankets, its eyes squeezed shut. “Is that a golden lab?” he whispered.

“Yeah. I remembered you mentioned they were your favorite breed.”

“That was an understatement… Jane, this is incredible, no one’s ever done something like this for me. Thank you.” He leaned over the basket to give her a very long, sweet kiss.

“PUPPY!” Tessa shrieked, interrupting the moment and waking up the puppy who started barking. The six year old hurried over and picked up the dog, cuddling it tightly to her chest “Oh my gosh, Daddy, is it for us? Can we keep it? Please?”

“Well, that is why I got him,” Jane laughed. “He’s my Christmas present to your dad.”

“Do you want to name him, sweetheart?” Thor asked, chuckling as Tessa grabbed the blanket and bundled it around the dog.

“Hammer!” Tessa declared immediately.

“Hammer,” Thor repeated. “Are you _sure_?”

“Yes! No… wait…”

“I’m going to go make Miss Jane and myself some coffee and a cocoa for you. When we’re done with them, then you can make the final call.”

Jane laughed again, following him into the kitchen and sitting on the countertop. “So, you’re doing the stay at home thing this year?”

“To be honest, I’m envying you. Loki’s always going on about London, and Sigyn’s been there for a few galleries. I think I might be the only one in our family who hasn’t gone to London, and that’s because I picked Paris when I did study abroad. You have a preference for flavors?”

“No, I’m good with whatever you pick.”

“Never say that around Sif, or you’ll end up with toilet water in your mouth.”

“Literally?”

“No. But the coffee she picks might as well be.” Leaving the coffee to brew, Thor pulled out a plate of cinnamon rolls from the refrigerator and stuck them in the microwave with a glass of water. “You want one? Tessa and I haven’t eaten yet.”

“Absolutely.”

“Mjölnir.” Tessa interrupted. “I changed my mind. I want to call him Mjölnir.”

“Works for me,” Thor smiled at his daughter as she continued to snuggle Mjölnir. “It’s a good name. But just so we’re clear, you _do_ have to help me housebreak him over vacation.”

“We’re going to break him?” Tessa wailed. “No! Miss Jane, don’t let him break Mjölnir!”

“Housebreaking is potty training, Tessa,” Jane explained patiently. “He’s going to have to learn not to go in the house.”

“Oh, good.” Tessa looked so relieved it was almost comical. “No breaking Mjölnir.”

“Right. No breaking Mjölnir.”

The microwave beeped, and Thor pulled out the cinnamon rolls, passing them around as the hot water for Tessa’s cocoa whistled. “One second.” He went to the pantry to retrieve the Swiss Miss and spotted the starry wrapping paper covering the rectangular box of Jane’s present. “Oh, thank god, I didn’t lose it.”

“Lose what?”

“Happy holidays, Jane.” He passed the box over to her, then emptied the cocoa mix and hot water into Tessa’s mug and handed it to his daughter.

“You didn’t have to—”

“You got me a _dog_ , Dr. Foster, I think you can accept one little present.”

“Okay, okay, fine.” Just as she had on her birthday, she opened the gift systematically, and popped the lid, eyes lighting up. “Snowdrop… wow, it’s gorgeous. I love it.”

“Thought you would.” He took it out of the box and unclasped it, looping it around her neck. “Now you’re always safe from magic.”

“Not every magic.” She kissed him again.

* * *

Jane watched as her class flooded out of the classroom for the last time, all of them cheering the arrival of summer. Unsurprisingly, Tessa was the last one to leave the room, as Thor stood in the doorway. “Tess, why don’t you go give Kate another hug, she’s about to leave for camp,” he told her. Tessa nodded and hurried out the door, leaving them alone. “Relieved to have all summer to do science?” Thor asked playfully, walking over to pull Jane into his arms.

“Well, maybe not _just_ science,” she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled at her and looked around. “A lot’s happened in this room, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah… I guess it has,” Jane agreed. The walls were completely bare of her posters now, the furniture was on the tables, and the supply closet was empty, but there was still something familiar and comfortable about it.

“Are you okay with one other thing happening here?”

“I guess so. It depends what it—” Her sentence squeaked to a stop as Thor got down on one knee, pulled a red velvet box from his pants pocket and opened it, holding it up for her.

“Dr. Jane Isabel Foster, Ph. D, I love you. And I would consider myself the luckiest idiot in the world if you’d—”

“Yes,” she blurted.

“You’re not going to let me finish?”

“You don’t need the big speech, you idiot. I’m already yours,” she laughed, holding out her left hand for him to slide the silver [band](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/31DB1tpSwhL._SY300_.jpg) with the star shaped diamond onto her third finger. He did so, and then lifted her up by the waist, spinning her around before pulling her down for another long kiss.


End file.
